In the seismic exploration systems, it is common to use motion sensitive detectors, such as accelerometers which detect earth vibrations reflected from subsurface formations. During the use of these systems, it is common to form a hole in the ground and place an explosive charge therein. Detectors are positioned away from the explosive charge and are connected to the ground to detect vibrations reflected from subsurface formations upon explosion of the charge.
Although these prior art systems and methods of acquiring seismic data have been acceptable for their purposes, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service because, due to the extreme sensitivity of the detectors, the signal to background noise ratio is low when the system is practiced in wind or in areas where substantial ambient sound noises are present.